


Uber Mistake

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Sarah's an uber driver and Lily's her fare.





	Uber Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title has no relevance to the story whatsoever

It was my last fare of the night and after having to clean up a drunk woman’s vomit already, I was ready for it to be over. Picking up the last person, I saw it was a young woman, only a bit younger than myself. I could tell the woman had striking blue eyes, even in the darkness that shrouded the car. As she got settled, she spoke, her voice low and hoarse, as if she’d been crying, 

 

“Do you mind, i don't know, driving around a bit before you take me to my destination? If that’s not too much trouble.” I nodded, I understood the feeling well. Neither one of us spoke for a solid seven or so minutes. In that silence, it started to rain and I found the weather very fitting for some reason. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?” I’m not sure what urged me to break the silence she seemed more than comfortable remaining in. She was startled, turning to look at me more head on and as I glanced in the rearview mirror to look at her, the streetlights overhead illuminated the slightest bit of a purple color creeping on her right cheek. I fixed my eyes back on the road. I wasn’t gonna press her. However, 

 

“What’s your name?” I must’ve startled her again, she jerked her head around and I got a larger glimpse of that ugly thing on her cheek. I decided not to comment. 

 

“Lily, my name is Lily Rabe.” God, even her name sounds so goddamn pure. I was by no means a people person, although I did take a liking to this woman. 

 

“Lovely name.” I stopped trying to make conversation when she asked for my name. 

 

“Oh, Sarah Paulson at your service, ma’am.” I tipped an imaginary hat, that earned me a smile likes of which i’ve never seen. It was small, it didn’t envelope her face, but it wasn’t fake. I loved it. We passed by a diner and in a complete out of character move, I asked her, 

 

“Instead of driving around in the rain, do you wanna take a break and grab a bite to eat?” She looked over at the diner and that smile grew a bit more. 

 

“I’d love to.” I pulled into the parking lot, getting around and opening the door for her. Lily hummed a thank you and here, under the fluorescent lights, the ugly, jarring bruise was present on her porcelain skin. I didn’t ask and she didn’t tell, which I think she was grateful for. I held the door for her as we entered the diner. It was 2:45 am and despite a few truckers and night owls, it was relatively empty, so we seated ourselves.  A waitress came quickly, and took our orders. Lily didn’t see the waitress smiling sadly, too busy occupied with watching the rain outside, but I did. I mouthed a quick “it’s okay” as she collected our menus and walked away. In all honesty, I didn’t know if it was, or if it will be and I didn’t understand the sudden need to make sure everything was okay with this woman. I jolted out of my thoughts when her hand rested on top of mine. It seemed she did this subconsciously, stirring her drink with her free hand. She looked out the window again and it worried me why she was so comfortable in silence, however, I chose this moment to admire her. Her hair was in a messy low ponytail, stuffed into her fur lined hood. Her jawline was sculpted and she had cupid bow lips that were plump and inviting. Her collarbone peaked out from under her shirt as she took of her jacket. I railed my eyes from her neck, across the horrid bruise and up to her eyes, which I found trained on me intently. I was right, they were a stunning shade of blue that I found myself always wanting to see. She was about to speak before the waitress put our plates in front of us. We ordered identically, a burger, no pickles, extra onions and fries. It filled me with a sense of pride to see her eating like that, almost as if she didn’t get enough food at home, which wasn’t exactly a train of thought I wanted to continue. After attempting to speak around a mouthful of burger, she smiled and swallowed, before speaking again. 

 

“This is nice, thank you.” It took me a second to realise that voice wasn’t a result of her crying, it was just her voice! By god it was a sexy one. I smiled back, chewing a fry. 

 

“It’s my pleasure. Here, let me see your phone.” Again with the forwardness. She cocked her head to the side and hummed, unlocking and handing me her phone. I quickly added my contact and sent a message to my phone for good measure. The blonde woman smiled at me, the same smile i'm quickly growing addicted to. 

 

“Now if you ever need a ride, or anything, you have me!” Tears started to well up in her eyes as she smiled embarrassedly. I hurriedly tried to backtrack when she waves her hands and lets out a watery laugh. 

 

“No no, i’m just, i’m really grateful I met you tonight.” I grinned and ate another fry. 

 

“I’m glad I met you, too.” I bit my lip and sighed. Dropping my voice low, just so she can hear me, I spoke slowly,

 

“We’re gonna have to talk about that at some point, aren’t we?” Lily sighed and looked down, swirling a fry around in ketchup. Shrugging, she bit her lip. I quickly paid, ignoring her remarks, and we walked back to my car. The rain had let up a bit and I continued driving around. It's now 3:53 and I swallowed. 

 

“You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?” I spoke slowly, trying to keep judgement out of my voice as much as possible.

 

“No.” Stated as a simple fact, all emotion removed from her voice. So I interjected into the silence, 

 

“You can stay with me.” There was no argument, one for which I was grateful. I drove us back to my place, a small two bedroom apartment. She was silent as we walked in. She was silent as I grabbed her some clothes and turned down the spare bedroom bed. She was silent as I tucked her in, much like you would a child. She was silent all the way up until the point I was about to walk away, a small “thank you” escaping lips. I smiled. 

 

“Of course.” I went to walk away as she grabbed my wrist. My eyes followed along the slender arm until I landed on her face, a scared look plastered. 

 

“Please don’t leave..” Here she was, reminding me of a child again. I nodded and climbed under the covers. We switched positions and she rested her non bruised cheek on my chest. Her arm wrapped over my stomach as my fingers started threading through her hair. This is how we stayed for a good long while. That is, until she looked up at me, her striking eyes bore into my boring brown ones and I smiled. The younger woman was studying my face and it made me squirm slightly. In a swift moment, her lips crashed upon mine and my eyes went wide, my body responding to her before my brain could catch up. Lily moved, straddling me as I sat up, my back against the headboard. She pulled back, her chest heaving after being deprived from oxygen and her eyes wide. Our breath mingled as she brought our lips together again, only breaking it to take off the shirt I lent her. She had taken off her bra and I sat looking upon her perky breasts. The blonde woman grinned and I immediately took a pert nipple in my mouth, my eyes watching her throw her head back she arched into my mouth. Switching with a pop, I took this opportunity to flip us so she was beneath me. Neither of us were drunk, as far as I was aware, and I didn’t much care if she or I were gonna regret this when we woke up. This is what we wanted, right now, and who are we to deny ourselves of simple pleasures? 

 

So we didn’t. 

 

It wasn’t quite making love just yet, but it wasn’t a quick fuck either. I didn’t know what to call it, so I settled on sex. We had sex until the light streamed through the window. When we were done, she rolled over to me and again, just studied me. It was unnerving. 

 

“What?” Simply put, what did she want? 

 

“That was my first time with a woman.” 

 

“You were fantastic, it definitely didn’t feel like it to me.” I smiled, which must’ve been contagious cause soon she was too. She even laughed and that was a sound I could swear was made of sin itself. Lily stared at my ceiling for a long while as I stared at her. 

 

“He was drunk.” I nodded, letting her take this at her own pace. 

 

“He’d never hit me before this, but I tried to break up with him and he just wasn’t having it.” She didn’t seem all that upset anymore, but that could just be the numbness that accompanies the many feelings of depression and sadness, speaking from experience. 

 

“I blocked his number and I thank god we didn’t move in together, although, my place might be trashed or burnt to a crisp by now.” 

  
“You’re welcome to stay here.” I didn’t know what I was saying. She looked at me and propped herself up on her elbow. 

 

“I could.” It wasn’t a question, although it made me wonder if she knew what she was saying. Neither one of us had much to do that day, so that’s how we stayed, for most of the day. Her staring at the ceiling and me admiring her. Who knew a person could go so long without moving? I mean, I was a regular couch potato, same as the next guy, but this was different. She got up to use my loo and as she walked, i admired the way her muscles twitched and flexed. I counted the hickeys I could see from my position and felt myself fill with pride. I got up and walked to my room, grabbing two large shirts and two pairs of knickers, putting one set on and walking the second out to her. She took the liberty of using my shower and I found myself oddly okay with it. I wasn’t a clean freak by any means, but it irritated me when people didn’t ask for things. Usually. I left the clothes on the sink and she emerged a few minutes later, as I made a pot of coffee. She wound her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder. I guess I didn’t realise how tall she was. I handed her a cup and told her cream was in the fridge. After fixing her coffee, she went and took a seat on the bay window, overlooking the street below and the apartments across the way. She perked up and quickly started pointing out the fact that the apartments across the way were hers. She lived in them. 

 

Small world. 

 

I smiled softly at her and we curled up on my couch, turning a crappy Real Housewives of whatever on and she was soon asleep against my side. The horrid bruise was healing, ever so slowly, but it was nonetheless. 

 

I had no idea what to expect from this woman, I didn’t even know if we shared the same views or if we’d even get along. 

 

All I knew, was that I wanted to see what this stranger had in store for me.

 

Yet another out of character move for me. 


End file.
